Prelude
by Courtness
Summary: Link has troubling thoughts about Sheik and Zelda after Ganondorf is sealed. (Yaoi; LinkxSheik)


**Prelude**

*~*~*

**A/N: **A quick one-shot I wrote up after I beat the game. Link first-person. Sheik/Link yaoi implications, considering I believe that Sheik is in fact a guy. Woo-hah. 

*~*~*

 Sheik. A young man with so much more wisdom than I could ever hope to have... someone that had taught me so much... that I don't think I would have ever been able to repay him. Nimble fingers that danced over the cords of his harp. His inquiring, clever eyes, though I only ever saw one of them. His soft voice that always made me feel calm. And his mystery, the fact that once he had told me what he had been aiming for, he would disappear without a trace. Sheik.   
  
Zelda. She was the one I was ordered to see. The one that started it all. The one that grabbed me by the hand and told me what to do, where to go, who I was, what my role was in the scheme of things. The owner of the Ocarina. Her wispy voice that made it sound like she was singing whenever she spoke. Crystalline eyes that were wondering, worried, confused, and yet somehow, no matter what the problem was, no matter how daunting the situation, always held a tinge of hope. Zelda.   
  
Sheik. Zelda.  
  
Zelda. Sheik.   
  
Sheik _is_ Zelda.  
  
Zelda _is_ Sheik.  
  
They are one and the same. The _same_ person.  
  
I couldn't believe it when I heard it. When he transformed into Zelda right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it. I don't think I could ever really believe it. But it was staring me right in the face - how could I deny the truth when it was right there in front of me? But I did. I denied it. And I still do. They just can't be the same person when they're so entirely different. There's acting, yes. Someone can alter their personality to seem like another person. But that can only go so far. It only reaches to a certain extent. Zelda could not have been _acting_ like Sheik. Because Sheik is Sheik. His own person. _Not_ Zelda.   
  
I had become so attached to him, felt so connected to him, even if I had scarcely spoken two words in his direction. Because of the music. That's one thing I've learned over this entire journey - music is so much more than just a melody, a simple tune. It holds so much emotion - you can tell so much about a person just through their music, how they play it.   
  
Minuet of Forest. This introduced me to Sheik's happier part, a part of him I sadly never really got to see. How he quickly plucked at the strings made each note seem like it was dancing to its own tune. Such a carefree song.   
  
Bolero of Fire. This almost seemed to enforce a sense of duty and fierce dedication - qualities I'm positive Sheik possessed. He always had this aura about him... that he was just carrying out an order, just doing his job. But... I think... I _hope_... that we shared a bond a little stronger that just that.   
  
Serenade of Water. It was just nice on the ears. It was Sheik's calmness, something he always had... so together, organized. Cool. He always knew exactly what he was doing. He was so much that I wasn't. Why am I talking about him in... the past tense...?  
  
Requiem of Spirit. A song of loss, sorrow. Pain. Sheik had been through all of this. The anguish he hid behind closed eyes seemed so apparent to me just in the way he played it. A requiem is played when someone dies, as a memorial, if you will. It _is_ death. Who did Sheik lose?  
  
Nocturne of Shadow. A dark, haunting melody. The shiver shooting up your back, sending your hair on end. It reminds me of how Sheik is so shrouded in mystery. I don't know who he is, about his past. I know nothing about him. Maybe I never will... maybe this is the best representation of Sheik. It lets me know how much I don't know, how much I really missed out on.  
  
Prelude of Light. The one that takes me back to my roots. This song means hope to me, and for some reason, I couldn't connect this to any part of Sheik. When he played it, it was as if his soul was detached. Like he was letting his fingers play it, but he wasn't putting himself into it as he did when he played all the others. Like he had no hope. Like he lost all hope long ago...  
  
In a way I know more of Sheik that I do of Zelda. I shared so much more with him, shared my heart with him through the music. Zelda was just there to give me my orders... I never had any bond with her except for the hero listening to the princess, saving the princess, rescuing, helping... there was just nothing there.   
  
I was in such a state of shock when Sheik was replaced by Zelda that I couldn't even make an effort to stop her from being encased in the crystal by Ganondorf. I didn't understand how it was even possible. I was planning to see Sheik once Hyrule had been saved, to really get to know him... I... felt like I had to, that I shared such a strong bond with him that I'd be drawn to him, that he would call to me. But... now I'll never see him again. It's as if he's... died. Maybe I should play the Requiem for him. I doubt I could bring myself to. Because they're different people. I know they are. That means... Sheik is somewhere... I just need to find him.   
  
I fought Ganondorf with half a heart. I didn't care enough at that point. I thought he would be there to help me, I was so sure. He'd be by my side, fighting with me. That we would save Hyrule together, because I could have never gotten so far without him. I wanted to ask Zelda about it, make her tell me where Sheik was, but I couldn't even bear to make eye contact with her. Just that would plant that seed of doubt. That maybe I am wrong. That... maybe he is gone. That I can't see him again... That Zelda killed him, murdered him. With her appearance came Sheik's death.   
  
But even if it is fruitless, I'll search. I'll search all of Hyrule and beyond. Because I know that there's something undone, not finished, between us. I feel... empty.   
  
But then there's that problem, that scratching at the back of my mind. What if he doesn't care? What if this is all completely one-sided? He was just there to teach me the Bolero's and Minuet's and Nocturne's because he had to, was simply fulfilling his role as a Sheikah. Well, if... if he's supposed to protect those of Hyrule... why doesn't he protect me?  
  
What am I thinking? He doesn't care, does he? It's all just a part of his job, and how he's off helping someone else. Now that I've sealed Ganondorf away, he has no reason to see me, does he? Does... he? So I'm used, then. I've fulfilled my purpose, my duty... as the Hero of Time, and now I'm just not wanted, discarded as easily as a broken toy? Zelda doesn't care.   
  
...Sheik doesn't care.  
  
Now I'm standing amidst the smoldering ashes of what used to be Ganon's Tower, just barely holding the Master Sword in my left hand. "We did it, Link," she says, smiling at me. I did it. I did it. Now 'we', me. That's what I'm here for, remember? And don't smile like that... like everything's okay. "Now we can finally send you back, Link. To live through your childhood." Wait, what? What was she - Wait. Back. No. I can't go back. I have to look for Sheik - wait, no... he doesn't care.   
  
But... what if he does?   
  
"No."   
  
Not back. Here. I have to stay here. I have to look for Sheik - there's still hope. Hope - Prelude of Light. Maybe it's all futile - maybe there is no hope.   
  
"You have to go, Link." I start shaking - the sword slips out of my fingers. I don't even hear it hit the ground.   
  
"No. I don't want to go back." I can't even see her anymore.  
  
"Link, what are you talking about?" I can't breath. My eyes sting - burn. Funny, I haven't cried since I was ten.   
  
"I have to find Sheik," I whispered between gasping breaths, chokes.  
  
"Sheik...? But... Link, I'm right here." I gritted my teeth. There was no way. Sheik would never say that, do that.   
  
"No. You. Aren't. Sheik." There, I said it.  
  
She laughed slightly, and I felt my hand ball into a tight fist. "You're acting weird, Link. Now give me the Ocarina." How dare she act like this didn't matter! Trying to be my puppet master again, just push me in the right direction and expect me to go along with it. Well, I'm just tired of it.   
  
"I'm not going," I spat.  
  
"You _have_ to," she exclaimed, and I was surprised to see that she actually seemed frustrated. What, had I finally made Hyrule's princess fluff up her tail-feathers a bit? Maybe it would do her some good...   
  
"Don't you get it?" she asked. "You can't keep passing back and forth between seven years! Time won't allow it! Time _can't_ allow it! You need to relive the life you missed out on." She was right. She was entirely right. I couldn't fight it, as much as I tried. This had already been prewritten, was just a part of the plan, and as much as I struggled against the strings that moved me, I couldn't do a thing. The Hero of Time wasn't allowed to do what he wanted; he had to do what everyone else wanted.   
  
She walked towards me. I heard her footsteps, louder than ever. She took the Ocarina of Time from my hand. I didn't fight it. Through blurry vision I saw her raise the blue instrument to her lips. She looked so wrong playing it, like it wasn't meant to be played by her. It was meant... to be played by me. With Sheik. Sheik...  
  
Each note she played caused my chest to hurt more. They seemed to take forever, string out like a whine until they were exhausted and the next note came in. I thought maybe she was doing it to make it worse for me. Then I realized it was probably just my imagination.   
  
The tears started to fall, so hot against my numb cheeks, and my shoulders shook in protest as I fought back a sob. Zelda didn't notice... she didn't understand. She can't be... she just can't be Sheik... the one... I... really love.  
  
_Link._  
  
...what?  
  
_Now you must go through all you missed._  
  
Who...?  
  
_I know it's hard... seven years to wait._  
  
What are you talking about-  
  
_And that empty space can't be filled until you've lived through that seven years._  
  
Shei...?  
  
_But I will wait, too. To see you again, I can bear the wait. I... I'm sorry. Sorry I never told you how I really felt._   
  
Sheik, I...  
  
_In seven years, you will get to search. And you will find me. I'm waiting. And... I'm sorry._  
  
Wait!  
  
No more. But as I was sent back seven years, the song Zelda was playing faded and I heard the faint sound of a familiar melody. But it was different than before. Every bit of him was put into it... the way he played it, the hope it held... I knew I could wait.  
  
The Prelude.  
  
No, I'll never play the Requiem of Spirit for you, Sheik. I'll play the Prelude of Light. For now do I know that one day I will see you again.   
  
It's all right that you never told me.  
  
I just hope that you'll protect me now.   
  
-fin-


End file.
